The Video Game Travelers: Until We Meet Again
by Twilight Blade X
Summary: Yeah! I'm trying to make the sequel to my first story: The Video Game Travelers. Anyway, whoever read my story, I hope you will enjoy the sequel. Please leave reviews, if you want! 6/30/12. 7/10/12 new chapter! 7/17/12: new chapter! 7/26/12 new chapter. 7/30/12: Skit. 8/2/12: new chapter. 8/12/12: new chapter! 8/15/12: Very short chapter! 8/19/12 Final: chapter!
1. Prolouge

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for my oc's(Original Characters). All characters go to, their perspective owners.

_It has been about seventeen days. Today's date is 6/30/12, the last day of of the month's vacation for me. It has been boring, since. Nothing to do. Exile told me, he was leaving, and I didn't need to worry about my world. Nothing to do at all. Just spending my summer vacation watching stuff, on Netflix and playing a few video games, that I had. It was boring. Now then... Let us enter this new adventure... of my life.  
_

Prologue...

Present day..._  
_

Angelo is in his room, looking at the wall, above him. He sighed to himself. I'm so bored! What can I do? He groaned. So bored. I might as well, out in the backyard. He got off his bed and went outside, in his backyard. He began to sit on a stump, in the middle of his backyard. _Man_. He thought to himself.

_"What am I going to do?" Everyone left and there is nothing fun to do around here. I could go to my cousin's house, but nah. "I wish I could... see everyone."_

He began to sigh._ "What am I going to do?" I wonder how Richard is doing? I also wonder, what is my sister is doing too?_ He began to sigh again.

_Will I... ever see them again? _He laid on his back and began to stared at the sun; then he closed his eyes.

Later...

_*Angelo's dream*_

_"The boy began to dream of his friends and family." He smiled. Then everything went dark. His friends and family, screaming in pain. He was scared. He tried to run to them; but as he ran, they moved farther away from him. He shouted to them. Then, they vanished out of his sight. As they disappeared, he got on his knees and cried. He screamed. "WHY?" "Why are they gone?" Then a voiced appeared. It's because your weak. Even you can't save them. "Your worthless."  
_

_"And you will always be worthless." "You say you want to help others, but you can't help yourself." "You are pathetic and you will always be."  
_

_So don't fool yourself. "Now then... if you continue to ruin my plans, I will kill them." Then the voice began to laugh. HAHHHHHAHHHHHAHHAAAHHAHH!  
_

_Angelo became angry, "SHUT UP!" He put his hands to his ears and block out the voice. Oh don't worry, I will come for you. The voice said._

_"One day, we will meet again." "Until then... bye Wannabe Hero."  
_

*Reality*

Angelo suddenly woke up with, sweat and fear. He breathed heavily. He also, embraced himself with his arms, with fearful eyes.

He realized he cried in his sleep. He began to cry a little. He cried until he stopped. He got up and wiped off the tears on his face. He got up and moved to the back, screen door. As he reached for the handle, he sensed something. He hesitated, but he looked behind him. As he looked back, he saw someone in a "Black Coat" uniform. He gasped. Then, the two stood there and stared at each other. His body shake in fear. The two stared , feeling like minuets.

Then he hesitatingly asked, "are you... Exile"? The stranger stood quietly. He began to remove his hood. Angelo gasped. As the stranger removed his hood, Angelo remembered him. It was a male, with black hair and he had yellow scary eyes. He had his hair cover his left eye; but it's visible to any ones perspective. He had somewhat pale skin. The stranger smiled. Angelo's fear, turned into joy. He ran towards the stranger. Exile! He revealed his name. "Hey", he replied.

"Long time no see". How are you? I'm fine. Angelo replied. Where have you been? Angelo said with concern.

Exile began to nervously laugh, it's... a long story. long story short, I basically went to some worlds to help people. Angelo stood there in awe.

Hey Exile? Exile looked at the boy, what is it? Angelo began to hesitate, um... can I see your keyblade? Exile was dumb folded. Of coarse.

Exile pulled out his arm and a light appeared. In his hands, is a keyblade. It had a heart shape around the guard, a keychain with a heart and a red heart inside it; also, along the blade, it had a saw-like thing with curved holes in it, with a zigzag curve decoration thing. Finally, the Teeth looked like, fangs; It also had a vein-like thing from the grip to the teeth. The color of the key blade is all black, except for the blue veins, and also(forgot to mention) a silver hilt.

(narrator: If you want to see the keyblade, go to my profile page and click and paste my deviant URL link. Also p.s. I used the words to describe Exile's weapon from resources and other stuff.)

Back to the story...

Angelo stood in awe. "That is awesome!" "So... what is its name?" Huh? Exile said. Well, its name is, "**Dark** **Sovereign**".

Angelo was in awe. Your so lucky. Angelo said. "I'm so jealous, that you have a keyblade; but then again, it would attract the heartless."

"But still... having one would be awesome; but then again, we have to see Master Yen Sid." Angelo sighs.

"It would also mean, we have to do a lot of work." Sure, Exile replied confusedly. "Anyway, I came here for you. I was wondering, if you could... come with me?"

"That is a vague question", Angelo replied. "What do you mean, come with you?" Exile sighed. I guess I should give you more details.

I was wondering, if you can come with me, to visit a world. Angelo's eyes began to shot up. OF COURSE! He shouted.

I'm freakin, bored here! So... when can we go? Exile smirked, right now. Angelo then panicked. Right now! Hold on, let me find some stuff to take with me!

Exile closed his eyes. Whatever, Exile replied. Please just make it quick. Then, when he opened his eyes, Angelo wasn't in front of him.

Exile began to become frustrated. He... ditched me. He... ditched me.

Angelo's p.o.v

Angelo is in his room, trying what to bring with him. He began to mentally think. (lets see. I got my glass case. What else can i bring? Lets see. He began to search around his room. Lets see; I could bring twenty dollars with me. He began to search for his money. Got it! Now what else? I should bring my amethyst for, particular reasons. He began to get his amethyst. Now what? I should bring a bag, to put my stuff in. He began to find his blue hand bag.

He put everything in his bag. He also brought deodorant, his red and black-stripe scarf, with the word angel on it; some screw drivers, and a calculation.)

Then he put the bag over his right shoulder.

Okay now; I'm all set. Now then, time to go. He began to proceed to the backyard. When he got there, he saw an impatient Exile.

"What took you so long?" Exile asked. "Well, I was just bringing some stuff, just in case." Angelo replied. Whatever, lets go already. Exile rudely replied.

Okay, Angelo replied. Then the two began entered in the Corridor of Darkness, that Exile summoned. Angelo began to mental think.

(This is it. I wonder what world would I visit first. Probably Destiny Islands. Or not. It doesn't matter, any world than this.)

The two began to enter the portal. But before Angelo entered, began to say something, while looking at the sun. Well... goodbye world( no pun intend).

After skit: Beginning

Angelo: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay( If no one ever reads this). I will try to have more motivation to try to finish this story, before high school.

Anyway, that is all. BYE!

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter: 1 Radiant Garden

Authors Note: All characters and original characters go to their perspective owners. All copy right's and idea's go to their owners or creators.

Before skit: "Sorry"

Exile: Hello everyone! I want say, were sorry for the late chapter of the first sequel to our story. So without further ado, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Radiant Garden

Previously on the story...

_Narrator: Angelo, our young and lazy protagonist, has just left his world. What will await him on the other side of the in-between dimensions._

Reality...

The two entered the corridor of darkness. As Angelo entered the corridor, he was in awe to see the real thing; instead of the video game version.

"WOW!" He is in awe from looking at something new. The interior wasn't that scary at all. He looked at his surroundings.

The walls had diffrent types of tints of blue. As he looked in front of him, he saw a orange gate with white light shining. Then he looked back.

He saw the corridor was still black, while the walls further behind him, were a cobalt blue color. He then turned to Exile. As he looked he wasn't there.

He began to panic. He looked around in search of him. "Where Is he!" Then he realized something. "Damn!" I need to get out of here; before it's to late.

He began to run towards the other side of the corridor. He began to mentally think. ("Damn,I hope I'm not to late! If I am... then the darkness would corrupt my heart. I hope I'm not to late.")

He continued to keep on running. "(Almost there!) NEW WORLD, HERE I COME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran even faster.

He finally entered the other side. Everything turned bright, as the light glowed.

His journey, his going to begin, without him realizing it.

Angelo's p.o.v

("As I entered the corridor... I was weird. it felt like... I entered something all soft. I'm... floating?" Why am I floating? And why are my eyes closed.")

("Is this for real...or not?")

He his body floated, while his body twisted. He kept falling into the dark abyss.

(Why? Why can't I move? Why can't I move? Wait? This is... familiar. Like I done something like this before. Wait! I remember know! Here goes nothing!)

Angelo began to shout out. Gate of the virtual worlds, OPEN!

Then the darkness began to turn to light, and Angelo began to move his body.

He opened his eyes and shifted his body face words, at the bottom. He began to float downwards. Then his eyes caught something interesting.

He is diving towards a world. It was familiar to him. Huh? The world in front of him had a castle.

But this castle in particular, is in ruins. It is surrounded by, what looks like a village. What a minuet! That's- huh?

Then the world turned into something different. The ruined castle turned into a, beautiful castle flowing with water upwards. It was in prosperity.

"What?" "How can it turn from in ruin to new?" This is getting weird.

Then suddenly the prosperous castle turned into ruins. "What is going on? What the-! AHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon he got close the world, light surrounded him.

He is about to enter the world... "Radiant Garden".

* * *

Radiant Gardens p.o.v.

It was a peaceful day in Radiant Garden. No Heartless nor Nobodies appeared. Since Sora and his friends defeated Ansem and Xemnas.

Someone is in the Marketplace went to get supplies. It was a female human. She had black hair, violet eyes, a black headband with white lining.

an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket over-top a navy blue tank top with white floral designs.

The women wears a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm.

Her shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side.

She also wears black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks.

(p.s. I had to copy and past most of this stuff. don't judge me, I suck at describing things).

After she is done shopping for supplies, she went towards the Borough**. **But, before she done so, she sense something and looked upwards.

When she looked she gasped. She saw a object-like comet shooting towards the "Dark Depths" area.

She immediately ran towards the Borough area( or district either one).

* * *

Angelo's p.o.v.

As Angelo descended like a comet, he opened his eyes. "Huh?" As he descended enough, he began to floated-twisty to the ground and on his legs.

That was weird? As he said that, he looked around his surroundings. As he looked backwards, he was in awe.

This is-! "Radiant Garden!" He is amazed to see the castle in front of him, prospectively. Wow! This is... amazing. Then he realized something.

He got into a thinking pose.

(Wait a minuet. Since it looks like I will be; I need to find someplace safe, before they get me. I can't let the "Nobodies nor the Heartless" get me. Not yet.

I need to live still; I cant let anyone know though, well... not in my world. But still.)

He began to shake his head. What am I thinking. I shouldn't waste my time here. But first... I need a weapon.

He began to look around his surroundings. He soon found nothing. He sighed in disappointment.

Better get moving. He said to himself. He then continued on towards the, "The Great Maw".

"Whoa!" This place is huge! Our young protagonist had just entered the, "The Great Maw".

So this is the place where the, "Battle of the 1000 Heartless" began. A lot... roomy here. Now then, I better find the town before something shows up.

He realization hit. He face palm himself. Craaap... I just jinx myself. Now I guess, I better run. Then the young boy ran towards the "Crystal Fissure".

It was a long run, but he made it. He began to breathe heavily. *Huff*... *Huff*... I can't believe...*huff*... *huff... I made it here... *huff*.

Need to... keep moving... *Huff*. But, before he started to move, realized his surroundings. He was surrounded by crystals.

"Whoa!" Awesome. I guess I could take some. Then he realized he had his bag with him, all this time. He face palmed himself. I'm so stupid.

Soon he began to, try to pull out some crystal. He managed to pull out one of each. He pulled out, a big good quality one, a medium one, and a small one.

After all of that, he continued to keep on moving. As he exit the "Crystal Fissure", he entered the "Ravine Trail".

So this is the trail huh? He began to continuing his walking. Soon he reached the "Castle Gate".

As he approached the game, he past it and went in the middle area. Then he stopped.

This... place. This used to be... a wonderful place.

Then his vision went blurry. He gasped and covered his right eye, while hunching(or leaning) forward; meaning he also covered he lens on his glasses.

He began to panic; He closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. As he opened them, "things changed".

All the things around him, turned beautiful. There wasn't any crumble buildings, nor broken device, or rusty metal.

It was beautiful. When he looked behind him; he saw the gate all new and shiny. It lead to the castle of "Radiant Garden".

Whoa! What... what is happening? Why am I seeing things? All of this wasn't here. Why... why is this HAPPENINGGGGGGG! He yelled in frustration.

Then his eyes began to be blurry. Then, after he closed his eyes, he went unconscious on the ground. His bag began to fall off.

He barley could open his eyes. Everything went blurry. All he could hear his a mysterious voice. It was feminine.

Hey are you okay? Wake up! Don't die! Then an another voice appeared; it was an adolescences voice of an old man.

He don't be shakin' him now. He probably don't want any more injuries now. "What do you expect me to do"! He is clearly in pain. the woman replied.

Just relax and think. The man said. What can we do? Th woman replied. Then an another voice appeared.

It was soft and gentle. Why don't I help. It was clearly oblivious Angelo that, the two looked behind themselves.

I could heal him with my spell. Then Angelo soon realized the voices. He began to lift himself up with his two arms.

His right arm winced in pain, while his body started to hurt. Then with most of his strength, he got on his legs and closed his right eye.

The gentle voice woman gasped. The two noticed this and turned around. They also gasped. Then the man began to speak, "While I be".

The boy got up. Angelo manged a grin. He began to stare at the three. I... I know you three. The three were stun.

How do you know us, the man replied. It's complicated, Angelo replied. I do know your names. He smirked.

He pointed to the man. First of all... your Cid. Cid had blue baggy pants, goggles on his head; a white t-shirt with two buttons, with a orange waistband around his waist. He also wears some type of dog-tag necklace. His hair is short, except for the tuft of hair that he had upwards, in the front of his head.

Cid gasped. Then Angelo smirked and pointed to the gentle voice woman. Your "Aerith". Aerith gasped.

Aerith wears a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck.

Underneath this top, Aerith wears a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wears yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first.

She also has a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow.

Aerith wears a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two.

Her eyes are green and her hair is brown. Aerith's hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face.

Which is so similar to Sephiroth's bangs. (p.s. I kinda copied all of this. Please don't hate me.)

And finally he looked at the black hair girl, that tried to help him. He pointed at her.

And YOU. The woman. He smirked. Your... the "GREAT NINJA YUFFIE"! He smiled, while Cid did an anime fall and Aerith did a anime sweat drop.

Yuffie smile energetically. Finally! Someone appreciates me! Your ain't that great, Cid commented. Oh be quiet old man! Yuffie said in frustration.

I'll always be the the "Great Ninja Yuffie". Aerith Began to giggle at the comical argument. Then she almost forgot about the kid that was injured.

She began to gasp, as soon she found him gone. Yuffie! Cid! The two stopped their argument and looked a the panic women.

What? The two said simulatenously. He's gone! That boy is gone! She pointed were Angelo was. The two looked back and saw, the kid wasn't there.

The two gasped silently. Where could he be? Yuffie said breaking the silence. He can't run off to far off, Cid replied.

He probably just past us, without us knowing. We better go find him. He probably went to the Borough. Let's go.

Later...

While the three were finding the boy, he made it to the Borough. He had barely made it pass the Bailey, where you could see the caste(or a partial of it).

He made it to the stairs. As he took each step, his body would be in pain; especially his right eye and his headache.

he finally made it down to the long stairs. He began to continue to walking in pain.

He soon made it near Merlin's House. Angelo knew about the house, in "Kingdom hearts II".

The house belong to Merlin, since in, "Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep".

As he was about to past it, he went semi-unconscious. He stood on his knees and fell down to the ground. His vision went blurry.

All he could see is a figure in front of him. The figure went was blueish with white. Then he realized, who it was. It was Merlin.

Then Merlin began to talk, you poor thing. Angelo knew he had sympathetic look on his face. Then a voice appeared behind Angelo.

Hey guys! I found him! It was the "Great Ninja Yuffie". Yuffie began to come to the injured boy's, side.

Then Cid and Aerith began to come towards the boy. They went to his side, at his level. Aerith began to worry. "Is he okay"?

Angelo groaned, I'm semi-conscious. The boy replied. The four gasped. Well I'll be, Cid replied with a smile. He's alive.

Why wouldn't I be? Angelo replied in pain. My body just hurts, that's all. You shouldn't had sneaked past us,Yuffie said with concern.

Well... I didn't have time to wait... on your conversation. Angelo said pausing sentences with pain. He groaned again.

He began to try, getting up. He you shouldn't push yourself, Aerith said with concern. Let me help ya, Cid offered.

He began to put Angelo's arm around his neck. He became embarrassed. _I could understand a women, but why a guy. Dammit! This freakin awkward! _

_All of the times, why couldn't it be a female. I could understand if its my childhood friend but why an adolescence, adult. __  
_

Cid noticed his blushing. He smirked then smile, hey your not in love with now? Are ya?

When Angelo heard this, his jaw dropped. Then his pupils turned white and he dropped on the ground. Everything turned into a anime-style comedy.

Oh my light! Yuffie said. Are you okay! The boy's eyes turned into dizzy spells(whatever they are called).

Yuffie began to shake the boy, with his clothes attached. "WAKE UP"! Wake up! Yuffie! Aerith shouted. Stop shaking him! You will make matters worse!

Lets just take him inside the house. Yuffie eventually stopped shaking the child. Soon Cid carried Angelo and into the bed, inside Merlin's house.

After Cid settled the kid began to talk. I can't believe he fell unconscious. Yuffie became irritated at the comment. Well, you shouldn't had said that!

The two began to argue about the unconscious kid. Well, you should of kept you mouth shut, Yuffie yelled.

I thought It was funny, Cid defended himself. Um... you two should keep it down, Aerith said with a sweat drop.

You'll wake him up. As she said that, she looked at the bed; then she gasped. The two "adults" noticed this and looked at the kid. They gasped also.

They saw, the kid wasn't there. Aerith spoke up with worry, he must of, left when we weren't looking.

That kid surprises me for some reason, Cid replied with an amused face. Stop your smiling and find him! Yuffie yell in concern.

Angelo's p.o.v.

Mommy, a child said. What is it dear? The mother answered. That boy is standing there. The boy pointed. The mother looked.

It was Angelo. He stand there, looking at the ruin-castle in a deep stare. Don't stare Devin. It's not polite. Now come along. But Mom! The child retaliated.

Hush now! The mother said. Come along, we need go back to the house. The child gave up, okay. The two began to walk. Devin began to look back.

He still saw the boy staring at the castle. He stared and stared. His pupils were blurry. He began to talk in a calm voice.

This... world. Will it... be... engulfed? Will it succumb to the darkness? What will happen? This world... I... I want to protect it. But... is it hopeless?.

He then stared at the sun. Will it be okay? I... I don't want this world gone.

After skit: "Sorry part 2"

Angelo: Hello everyone! Cid: How y'all doing? Yuffie: Make way! Aerith: Hello. Angelo: I'm sorry, if this chapter took so long. I didn't have much motivation and I had to take care of, my older brother. I'm sorry for the excuses. Anyway, we have to go now! Other 3: But we had hardly any skit time!

Angelo: That's all folks! p.s. Hey child hood friend! I hope your reading.

To Be Continue...


	3. Authors Note: Skit

Author's note: Skits

* * *

Skit: Inconvenience

Angelo: Hello Everyone. I'm just letting you all know, that I will be gone for a few days. Were going camping. Also, all my author notes and other stuff, would be skits for now on. If you ever played or watched a tales game; like tales of symphonia or Tales of Graces f. That is all bye. 7/11/12 10:43 p.m. .


	4. Skit: i'm back!

Skit: I'm back!

Angelo: Hello everyone! I'm back! camping was fun- except with the mosquitoes. Anyway- I would try to finish the second chapter from lost time.

Anyway- I went swimming, and there were a lot of people and there was dirty water. I went exploring, staying up, talking, laughing, and inconvenience.

I hope you all enjoy summer, while it lasts. Well... See ya!

7/15/12


	5. Chapter 2: Darkness

I do not own any of the characters, except for my oc's. All creations and copyrights go to their owners.

*Pre-skit: Try*

Angelo: Hello everyone! Thank you for at least reading,if it is that you are doing. Anyway, I will try to create a lot of chapters, before high school starts.

Wish me luck everyone. See ya.

Previously on chapter 1.

_This_... _world_. _Will it_... _be_... _engulfed_? _Will it succumb to the darkness_? _What will happen_? _This world_... _I_... _I want to protect it_. _But_... _is it hopeless_?.

He then stared at the sun. _Will it be okay_? _I_... _I don't want this world gone_.

Chapter 2: Darkness

*Borough*

Where is he! Yuffie panicked. I'm FREAKIN OUT!

Aerith then came towards Yuffie,grabbed her by her collar of her shirt and began to slap her repeatedly, Calm... down.

Then Cid stood in place with an awe-freaked face. That is kinda funny for some reason,Cid said. Cid HELP ME! Yuffie yelled as she got slapped repeatedly .

When Cid was about to talk, Aerith gave him death glare then smiled. If you help her. You would join her. Cid began to quickly, move back.

Yuffie just got angry at his action. Get back here and help me you wuss-OW! Aerith slapped Yuffie for the last time. She Began to smile and dropped Yuffie.

Okay now, lets go find that kid! Yuffie began to rub her back from falling. I just realized something. The two looked at her.

Why are we following that kid anyway? Cid and Aerith exchanged looks.

Well... you did say he fell from the sky, Aerith replied. So... he is from a diffrent world then.

Have you forgot, that it's our job to help those in need, if someone's world was consumed by darkness?

Yuffie gave Aerith a confused look. Huh... that's weird? I almost forgot all of that. I wonder why? What are you talking about, Aerith said with concern.

Now that you mention it, I almost forgot too, Cid said while rubbing his head. You too! Aerith became worried.

At least we didn't completely forget, the two said in unison. Aerith began to sigh. We really should go look for that kid. Well then... lets go.

Before they searched, they saw two people headed towards them. it was Devin and his mother. They two noticed the three. Hello, the mother replied.

Hey Shirley(sure-lee), Cid revealed the mother's name.

Shirley had long bright brown hair, a purple t-shirt, black pants, and violet iris's; she also looks like she is in her twenties.

(I really am horrible at describing and creating oc's.)

What brings you here, Cid asked. Well... I was grocery shopping(yes I know in kingdom hearts, no eats, but still).

Really now, Cid replied. Oh yeah, have you seen a kid with black hair, and he looked injured. Well, I did see someone at the Market place, staring at the castle.

Really, the three shouted in unison. Shirley nodded. Me and Devin saw him staring at the castle. Yeah, Devin replied. It looked like something was wrong with him.

You should hurry, to see if he's still there. The three nodded. Thanks for your help and you too. Cid smiled at the child.

Soon the three headed towards the Marketplace.

Once they got there, they immediately saw the kid in the middle of the area. They all symmetrically gasped at what they saw.

He was surrounded by Neoshadows(Neo-shadow). The third highest ranking of heartless. Yuffie broke the silence.

We have to do something! Yuffie then immediately ran towards the boy. But she failed; before she could enter the town, a barrier prevented the three to enter.

No! She yelled as she pounded the barrier. She yelled yelled and yelled, while the others watched, as they were trapped behind the barrier too.

Others from the Borough district began to watch also. Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie watched what would happen.

They Neoshadows slowly move to the boy as if they were stalking prey. Everyone began to gasp and closing their eyes.

Angelo saw their faces and his enemies. His iris's were still blurry. He was stood in place, with an, no emotional face.

Angelo them broke the silence. So? you wish to fight your ruler? He smirked. I give you credit for being so bold. But... it looks like, you all want to die.

Fine then, if you wish to fight, I'll give you a fight! Everyone gasped at what he said. He then pulled both arms out to his sides.

Then a light came from his right hand and darkness came from his left. He summoned two keyblades.

On his right, was Oblivion and on the other, is... Dark Sovereign. The Heartless flinched, as they moved back a little. The audience yelled in awe.

Angelo smirked. Well... scared already. This what happens, when your kind is disloyal to your ruler! Prepare to die!

To Be Continue...

* * *

"Skit: Cliff Hanger"

Angelo: Cliff hanger! I so Got all of you. So don't be hatin'. Yuffie: That is so mean, for what you did. Angelo: Hey! i had to do it. I was getting behind.

Cid: The kid knows what he's doing Yuffie. So get off his back, will ya. Aerith: Please! Stop fighting. Angelo: Says the one, who slapped Yuffie.

Aerith: *Death Glare*. Angelo: Oh hell. *Runs away*. Aerith: *Smiles* See you next time. Come back here. Angelo: HELL NO!

Yuffie&Cid: Bye!

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter: 3 Questions?

Authors Note: All characters and original characters go to their perspective owners. All copy right's and idea's go to their owners or creators

(who invented the stuff in my story).

*Pre-Skit: Cliff Hanger part II*

Angelo: Hello everyone! Sorry for the cliff hanger and stuff. It would be much exiting now, since I did that. Yuffie: I need more screen time.

Angelo: but this isn't a game though. Yuffie: I don't care! I'm the "Great Ninja Yuffie"! *Confetti* Ta-da! Aerith: Oh! There you two are.

Angelo&Yuffie: OH NO! *Runs Away*. Aerith: get back here! Cid: Here is the new chapter folks. Enjoy.

* * *

Previously on chapter 2: _This what happens, when your kind is disloyal! Prepare to die!_

Chapter 3: Questions?

"Prepare to DIE"! Angelo move forwards towards the first Neoshadow with his keyblades in a reverse grip. There were seven Neoshadows in all. All seven surrounded him.

They were in a circular formation. Anyway, he ran towards the one in front of him. He began to thrust Oblivion in their chest then looked back at the rest of them with anger. He did a flash step(jump) to the next one and brought his keyblade upwards. This cause the Neoshadow to be in airborne.

Angelo then flash step to the Heartless. He was in and the Heartless were leveled.

He then pulled both keyblades, symmetrically(non-reverse grip) behind his head and swung them downwards.

The Heartless evaporated, while Angelo was quickly on the ground. With the attacker, he just did. He created a shock wave, which surrounded him.

Angelo quickly slashed all five, in an instant, by using the flash step. One was left. Angelo began to put both keyblades to his sides in a x-formation, in a reverse grip.

Then he ran quickly towards the Heartless. At the right moment, he swung them in a x-formation. He physically passed through the Heartless and it evaporated.

After that, he spin his keyblades, grabbed them in a x-formation, and they disappeared to his sides, while his body was lowered from his attack.

He then got up to his normal height and slowly looked back with a calm smile. What he saw, was the audience in awe; some with their mouths open.

Some let out words like: whoa, awesome, cool. Angelo just smirked at the comments. Then he pushed his glass towards his face, since they were about to fall off.

Finally the barrier lifted. Yuffie came running to the boy, so did the others. Everyone gathered near the teen. They smiled and cheered.

Angelo just smirked. Then he suddenly felt pain in his right eye. Then he bent down with his left leg bend. The others gasped. Angelo was in pain.

AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG! Are you okay, one of them said with worry. Angelo still was in pain. Aerith give him a Curaga, Yuffie commanded Aerith.

Okay, Aerith replied. Soon Angelo was covered with flowers and green light, above him. But when that happen, he just screamed even more.

Angelo tried to hold back the screams. then he got up up, with his right eye in pain. The citizens stood in awe, with worry.

Then Angelo suddenly removed his hand away from his eye. Everyone went silent. Then he slowly open his right eye. Everyone gasped.

His iris changed. His eye went yellow. Angelo then broke the silence, now then, reveal yourself. Then his right eye glowed.

Soon a light swirled around him and went in his right eye. The people were in disgust. Then he slowly closed both eyes. Then he quickly open both both eyes.

Light glowed around his body. Then he placed his right arm forward and swung it to his right and closed his eyes. Then again, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Now then, Radiant Garden, reveal your past". His eye glowed again. This time it was bright, that the people shielded their eyes.

* * *

Angelo's p.o.v.

What the people didn't know, that they were engulfed in light. Angelo body was the source. His whole being was surrounding everyone and the world in light.

* * *

Soon everyone was on the ground, unconscious. Angelo was the only one conscious, but his eyes were closed while was still standing up.

Then he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He began to shake his head and put his right hand on it. As his vision cleared he was in a surprise.

"Huh"? "What the- Radiant Garden"! Everything changed. There were plants, tile structures, etc. This place flourished.

Then Angelo noticed everyone near the fountain. They began to wake up, also they groaned. Ugh... what... happen, said one of the people.

Soon they all opened their eyes. When they did, they were in awe. Whoa, were are we! Said someone. Then the group began to chatter.

Then someone came from an another district(you all should know, that I don't know the map very well from BBS or Birth By Sleep).

The man had a black vest with red symbol on his right arm , with a white shirt, a scar on his face, brown light hair,blue eyes, black gloves,

and black pants with red striped., black shoes, and a necklace with a dragon pendent.

The others noticed the man and began to chatter in awe. It's- "LEON"! Angelo&Yuffie&Cid&Aerith yelled in unison.

Then Angelo realized something. Why is "Squall Leonhart" here, he mumbled. Then somehow, Leon heard the kid say his full name.

He stared at him. Hey you, Leon said. Huh? Angelo began to worry. Leon then walk towards the boy. Angelo began to mentally talk.

(Oh crap. He getting closer. *Realization*. Ew, that sounded wrong. AHHH! What do I do?) Hey, Leon said. Angelo finally panicked.

Yes, he said weakly. Angelo tried no make eye contact. How do you know my full name? Angelo began to look down slightly. "Um... is very complicated"?

He smiled sheepishly. How can it be complicated? Leon said with, slightly more tone in his voice. Angelo flinched, "well...um...I... just can't tell you".

Leon raised his eyebrow. And why not? Angelo then looked down in embarrassment, "well...um... huh"? Huh, Leon copied Angelo.

It appeared Angelo stared at something. Leon began to look back. He saw the crowd of people staring at him. "Leon", someone shouted.

It turns out, it was Yuffie. Oh hey "Yuffie"." Leon, what's going on"? "I really don't know", Leon replied.

One minuet, I was at the Bailey and I fall unconscious, and myself here. "Really", Yuffie said doubtfully. I wonder if it was that kid we found.

Huh, Leon busted out. Oh yeah, you don't know yet, Yuffie said. She then began to explain the situation. "So that's what happened"?

Of course the others eavesdropped. They were in awe. Then Leon realized something. Hey, where is that kid at? Then the others realized he was gone.

Then someone panicked. "Devin, Devin"! "Where are you dear"! What's wrong Shirley, Cid announced the person. It's Devin, I can't find him.

"Okay Shirley, did he find something interesting, that might caught his eye". Shirley and the others began to do anime falls.

I swear Cid, you sound like a pervert every time you talk. Cid had a anime sweat drop.

Why do the wrong words always come out of my mouth, Cid said in depression while hugging his knees and lowering his head.

Yuffie shrugged, "who knows", Yuffie said sarcastically. "Who knows". Yuffie than rolled her eyes. Anyway... we should go find those two.

Before she could speak anymore, someone interrupted her, there is no need. Everyone gasped and looked to their sides.

What they saw a was someone in a "Black Coat". There is really no need. The person's voice sounded feminine.

Who... are you,Yuffie asked. The stranger stood silently for a moment. You just say, I'm a friend. Now then... if you follow me, I know where they are both are.

Later at the Outside gardens...

Seriously, why are you following me kid? Angelo and Devin were near a garden, with a fountain in the middle, of the area.

I followed, you because, what you did to those bad guys, Devin said with enthusiasm. Angelo was confused at the comment.

Look kid, I don't know what your talking about, Angelo said truthfully. Right now, I'm trying to find my way back home. And besides, I dislike watching others.

The kid look at Angelo confusingly. What are you talking about? Everyone in the Marketplace saw you defeat those "monsters".

Then we were sent here in this place, because of you! Angelo looked at the kid, an annoyed expression.

Look you! I'm just trying to find my friend and get out of this world. And I will try to find found myself, clear! At those words, Devin started water his eyes.

Oh no! Hey i didn't mean that! Angelo trying to find a way to cheer him up. He began to panic. "Okay,okay! I'll let you hang around me!"

Devin began to pause his sniffling. Really? Angelo sighed, yes, if it stops your crying. Devin's face turned to joy. Yeah!

Angelo then gave him a serious look, you can come, but if you need to stay near me got it! Devin then nod.

Then something unexpected happened. Someone talked to them, telepathically.

(Hello there), said a creepy voice. The two kids jumped in surprise and looked back, with fear.

What they saw was male human with white long spiky hair near his thorax area, sapphire iris's, and pale skin. It was Pain!

He had a devilish smile on his face. He was at all the way at the entrance to Outer Gardens.

(Well, well, look who I found. If it isn't my best friend in the whole world, and no pun intended). He was talking slowly towards him

Angelo began to quiver in fear. He knew he couldn't fight him. Devin? Devin looked at him, he was shaking. "Yes"? "I need you to get out of here", Angelo responded.

"Like right now"! "Why",Devin said, confused. "You can just fight him, like what you did to those monsters." "Look kid, I told, I don't remember!"

"But right now, we need to leave"! But- but nothing! Angelo yelled. Right now, you can't die. Come one!

Angelo grabbed the kid's hand hand and ran into the entrance in the fountain. Soon they found themselves, in a huge underground basement, or some kind.

They found stairs that let them travel downwards. Soon they found themselves in a dead end. They were stuck in a huge ring, or some sort.

There was water beneath them, that surrounded the area. They the began to breathe(Ew that sounded wrong).

Were... not going... to make it. Why did you have to follow me? Angelo said with each breathe. Why are we running away from that person, the kid asked.

Long story, Angelo responded. Devin then began looking around. Then something caught his eye. There is water around us. Well no duh, Angelo responded sarcastically.

"That reminds me, can you swim or keep afloat", Angelo asked the child. "Swim", the child said in confusion. "It's where... you know, swim in water".

The kid shook his head. No there is no water to swim nowhere, the child said. Besides, there is the heartless.

Angelo looked at him in awe. ("How does this kid know this much words")? "Hey kid, how do you know that much words, and what do you do for fun", Angelo asked.

First of all, it's Devin and second, I study magic with "Merlin". Angelo stared at him. "So your like, studying to protect the town"?

"Yep", Devin responded. "Right now, I'm trying to learn third spells". Angelo looked at him, like he understood him. "You mean like Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thunderaga"?

Devin nodded. And healing spells, and defensive spells. "Right now, I can use the second stage spells like: Fira, Bizzara, thundera, cura, and reflecta".

"And I can use them good too, He said pridefully. That reminds me, what happens when you use magic to much, Angelo asked".

"Well, if I do it too much, I might collapse and fall unconscious". It happened once. His expression turned into sadness.

Angelo also turned sad. I'm sorry. Don't be, Devin replied. I learned my mistake. Besides, it's better being beat by my twin sister.

Angelo looked at him in awe. Your lucky, at least she loves you, unlike mine. She thinks I'm annoying. The two stared at each other. They began to laugh.

Then their conversation continued.

* * *

Meanwhile stranger's p.o.v. ...

Yuffie and they others began to complain after the short walk. Are we there yet, Yuffie asked. The stranger just walked silently.

Giving me the silent treatment huh. Soon the stranger stooped walking. Huh, why have you stopped, Yuffie asked.

"Just look around you", the stranger spoke. Soon everyone looked and were in awe, what they found.

Wow, Yuffie said Excitedly. What a beautiful garden. Soon everyone went to a diffrent patch to look and smell them.

The stranger looked at their happiness, but something caught her eye. She saw someone enter a entrance in the fountain.

It can't be, the stranger said softly. Then she ran towards the the person's location. The others saw what she was doing.

Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Shirley went after the stranger.

* * *

Angelo's p.o.v.

Wow, your sister is that strong, Angelo shouted. Yup, Devin replied. She can use fourth stage spells. Wow, that's amazing, Angelo said in awe.

The two smiled. Then Angelo's smiled died town. He began to hear foot steps. Then he quickly turned around. It was him.

Well, well, what do we have here. Two kids surrounded by their environment, and their talking happily. It makes me sick.

Pain, Angelo reveal the person's name. "Tell me, what are you doing here"? Pain smirked. How should I know, I was exploring a new world, and I got here.

"Care to explain, because you have something to do with this, as usual". Angelo stared at him in confusion. What do you mean as "usual"?

Pain laughed, "are you serious"? Every time you are around, "something happens". "Like that time, when you were at Destiny Islands".

Angelo gasped. How... do you know about that! Pain smirked. That's easy, you can say... "I got information from someone".

Angelo was frustrated. Who was it? Pain smirked,"like I would tell you". Besides, you'll die anyway. Pain began to lift his arm forward and summon his keyblade.

He smiled devilishly. Now then... "DIE"! Pain ran towards his enemy, with both hands on his keyblade. Angelo just barely reacted and side step to the side.

Then he began to run to the stairs. Devin also did the same. But they were blocked by Pain. Somehow, he jumped over them then stared at the two.

He smirked, do you really think you two could escape from me? Angelo, out of all my victims, you should know better to escape from me. After all, I will kill you.

"Your insane, you know that", Angelo said. "I know, right", Pain responded. "The Angelo and Devin gave him, a not amused face".

Devin, Angelo said, your magic now. Agreed, Devin responded. Devin then step forward.

Pain began to laugh. Are you for real, you think a kid is going to stop me you are so pathetic.

And what are you going to do summon a rubber duck, Pain said directly to Devin. Devin twitch his eye. Wow, okay then give me your best shot kid, Pain said

Pain began to stand still. Okay then, I'll give you my best, Devin said. Devin closed his eyes and raised his right arm in the air. Come forth.

Then a Anvil came out of nowhere and hit Pains head directly. Then he quickly fell on the floor. That's for calling me kid, Devin ranted.

Angelo looked at Devin in awe. (You got to be kidding me! This kid knocked him out in one shot. lucky.) Hey Devin? Huh, what is it, Devin asked.

We should get out of here, while we can. Devin nodded. Soon the two began to run to the stairs. But before Angelo could make it to them his head started to throb.

He began to put his right hand on his head. Devin then noticed, he didn't hear Angelo's footsteps.

He began to look back. As he did, he became worried. Hey, are you okay! I don;t know, Angelo responded. My head is throbbing.

Angelo then got on his knees and used his other arm, to try to comfort his head. He yelled in pain. Then he lunged his head upwards.

When he did, his right eye open and glowed. Then his body also glowed white. Whats... happening, Devin yelled. Soon Angelo's body was in engulf in light.

When everyone saw light and were engulfed in it, they screamed.

Meanwhile a little bit while ago...

The stranger was watching Angelo and Devin beat Pain(mostly Devin). The stranger began to laugh at Pain's defeat. Wow, he sucks, the stranger said in a low voice.

But I really should go get him now. But before the stranger got her target, she saw Angelo covered in white light. Oh no! Then she was engulfed.

She began to scream. Soon everyone was engulfed. And everything changed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Skit: "I got nothing"

Angelo:... Stranger: ... Pain:... Devin:... All: We got nothing to say!


	7. Skit: MapleStory

Skit: "MapleStory"

Angelo: Hello everyone. You all should know, that I was playing MapleStory, for these last three days. It is a very good game to play, and you should play it.

I am back to try, to finish the fourth chapter. So download and play MapleStory. You all should know, the game could be a bit addicting if you play it long enough.

So good luck. BYE!

P.S. I was playing the game at my grandma's house, on my dad's side of the family. 7/30/12.


	8. Chapter 4: Memories

Authors Note: All characters and original characters go to their perspective owners. All copy right's and idea's go to their owners or creators( who invented the stuff in my story).

* * *

Skit: "High School"

Angelo: Hello everyone. You all know summer is almost over, so that means, I have to do homework, when I got to high school. I'm a Freshman.

I'm going to have to do homework, before I can put up new chapters. But we all still have one month left. I will try to put up many chapters up to, end this sequel, with an another. I hope you under stand everyone. Now then Enjoy this new chapter!

Previously on chapter II: _Hey what's wrong_! _Might as well get him_. _AHHHH!_

* * *

Chapter IV: Memories

Angelo was on the ground, unconscious. He groaned as he started to wake up. Soon he started to open his eyes, and caress his head with is right hand.

He began to look around his surroundings. Where... am I? As he looked around he saw scatter books, a desk, drawings, and formulas.

Wait a minuet! Am I... In the "castle of Radiant Garden"? hmm. I should name it, "Radiant Castle" for short. After thinking, he got up and wondered around a bit.

"Now where is it? I know that Tifa pressed a button to open the secret entrance to the computer room." Soon Angelo finally pressed the secret button.

My god. That took forever. Moments later he found himself in the computer room. Okay? What to do? Angelo began to think.

Wait a minuet? I remembered something! Soon he found himself near the computer. Okay now. I just need to put in the original scientists, that worked for Ansem.

okay, but do I need to put them in the right order or what? Well here goes. Angelo began to type in the names of the scientists.

Then his head began to throb. Ah! Soon he remembered the password in order to do the others. Soon he got to the desk and typed "Another".

The the computer showed him, that he had to put in six passwords.

Okay, Ienzo, Aeleaus, wait no, Aeleus, Even, um, Braig, okay two more, um, Dilan, finally Xehonort- Wait, Xehanort!

Now then... Enter! Angelo pressed the enter button. As he done that. He began to run to the stairs. Soon he made it to his destination.

He began to step in place on a glowing pad. As he did that an entrance suddenly appeared. It glowed in an instant and there were stairs.

Angelo began to gulp. Well... here I go. As he walked down the stairs, the entrance vanished. He began to squealed(or ep) in fear.

There was enough light for him to see his path. Soon he ran towards the bottom entrance in fear.

As he made it, A door opened and he walked in it. He was surrounded by white doors. He sort of remembered that, that the members did experiments here.

He started to shiver. Soon he came to the last door in the middle. IT began to automatically open by itself. He bravely entered.

As he entered he saw a chair and the room was decorated with "black chain" like things.. As he went past it he saw a keyblade and armor.

This is... Master Aqua's armor and keyblade. He began to have an idea. What would happen if I sit in the chair?

I know, you would get the memories of Aqua and the others. But what would happen to me? Angelo stared at the chair.

Well, if this is part of the "get me home process", then I guess I'll do it. He approached the chair, while slowly getting in. As he sat in it, the room bagan to glow.

Suddenly, Angelo's mind began to see past memories. His mind saw all the memories of Aqua(Well not all, since were not getting perverted).

Everything went in his brain in an instant. He knew everything, like he was a part of it. Wow! That was extreme! Then he looked at Aqua's armor.

So... you're the armor of your master? Of course the armor said nothing. Angelo then looked at the keyblade and approached it. He bent down to it.

He reached out to get it but, he made his hand back away. He sighed, what am I going to do? I wonder what happen to Devin and the others?

He sighed again. What am I going to do? Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind him. What the a Keyhole? Why would there be a Keyhole in this place?

This doesn't make any sense? Huh? Angelo looked back at the keyblade. For some reason, it was like, it was calling out to him.

Okay, just this once, and I guess I can leave here. Aqua, please give me your guidence. Angelo then picked up the keyblade named Rainfall.

Angelo then pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. Then, at the tip of the keyblade, two swirls of light combined as one and unleased a beam of light at the Keyhole.

Then the Keyhole glowed, inside of it. Then it disappeared. As it disappeared Angelo thought of something.

Wait a minuet. I thought "Sora" was the one who sealed the Keyhole in this place. This is weird? Then Angelo's body glowed. What the!

Suddenly he felt sleepy. Why am I so sleepy? Then he instantlt fell on the floor, asleep. _Everyone, where are you?_

* * *

_Skit: "Finally"  
_

Angelo: Hello everyone. I finally finished this chapter. It took a while, but I'm done. It's already August and "Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Dsitance" came out.

Aquas's armor: Hello. Angelo: Whoa! Aqua's armor: Surprised? Anyway, I hope you buy the new Kingdom Hearts game. Angelo: Good for you Aqua.

Anyway, I will try to put up more chapters, before school starts. Bye!


	9. Chapter 5: Dreams

Aurthor's note: All characters go to their perspective owners. All copy rights got to them also, i own nothing except my story, and my oc's.

* * *

Skit: "One Month Left"!

Angelo: Hello everyone! You should all know by now, I have three weeks left, before school starts. I hardly, got any long chapters, before it starts.

I really need to put up more chapters; but then again, I could do most of them, when I'm out of high school for the day. Then again, I would have to do all that homework.

Sighs. School is going to be hell. Oh well, Enjoy the chapter.

Previously on chapter four: _Why am I so sleepy? __Everyone, where are you?_

* * *

Chapter Five: Dreams...

Somewhere...

Angelo was in a bed. Soon he started to groan as he awakened. He semi-got up and caress his forehead. Ugh! What happened?

Then he started to open his eyes. He became shocked, when he saw his surroundings. He saw a HD t.v. and other stuff. This is... my room!

How did I get here? Then his head started to hurt. He cursed. My head hurts. He groaned in pain. Then he started to remember what happen.

Everything came to him in a flashback. After the flashback, he was in awe. Wow, that was my first flashback! Then his face sadden.

But what happened to the others? Are they okay? Are they hurt? I need to know. After thinking, he got up out of bed and went to the backyard.

As he went in the backyard, he started to move towards the stump. He then touched it. (Exile, Devin, everyone, where are you?)

After done thinking he went in his room and went on the computer. After minuets later, he log in. After waiting for the internet to work, he looked at the date.

He was shocked, when found out the time and month. Its August 9th, 2012! How can this be!? Then the narrator began to talk. I'll tell you how.

Skit: "How?"

Angelo: What the- I'm... in a small box! Narrator: Hello! Angelo:AHHH! Narrator: Dude, there is no need to be afraid. Angelo: The-narrator?!

What are you doing here?! Narrator: that's easy. you asked why it's almost school time, for you. Well that's simple.

While your off adventuring, I take your placed in reality, even though your just a story character, which I'm you. So basically, you're not real.

Angelo: *Not amused face*. We all know that! The reason were doing this, is because of the story plot! Narrator: *Nods head*, so true.

Well, now you know. Angelo: I've known, since I'm you. Narrator: Whatever. Just get back to the story. Angelo: Fine!

Back to the story...

Angelo began to groan. Well that sort of clears things up. Oh well, since I'm in this story-wait a minuet! If I'm breaking the fourth wall, then oh shi- AHHH!

After talking and breaking the fourth wall, it was personified and felled on him.

Sometime Later...

Angelo groaned. Damn... damn wall. I need to stop breaking the fourth wall. Angelo then, began to think.

(Where do I start? I need to get back to them.) He began to groan again. What am I going to go? I might as well sleep on it, for some leads.

Like that's going to do anything. He sighed, oh well. I'm freakin' tired from running anyway. Soon he began to sleep in his bed.

Dream...

As he fell asleep, he found himself awake somewhere. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in a town.

It was dark, but the lampposts helped bright up the area, as if it was a romantic place. something like that.

Huh? What the- I'm in Traverse Town! Wait! I can speak freely, without mentally doing it!? Wait minuet, didn't Sora and Riku come here for their Mark of Mastery?

But why am I here? Is this a dream or what? He started to sigh, might as well find out. But first where do I go.

Man I wish I didn't have to come alone, this place is scary, in person. Not to mention, what might attack me. I can't stay in the first district, so, what now?

Then again, I could visit the Accessory Shop. That's a lead. If course the shop was somewhat in the middle of the first district.

Moments later...

Soon he entered the shop. The shop contained a fireplace, glass case display of stones and such, and a latter upstairs.

Huh? No one here huh? Then he exit the shop. Okay then if I'm in a dream, then- realization came to him. Dream Eaters.

I can I forget them! I need to be careful here. Soon he started to wonder around the world.

First he started to got to the second district. It's mostly houses in that district. He started to walk to the third district.

Then he ended up to the first district. Then he remembered that there was secret place beneath the mail post. Soon he started to move the mail post.

But he failed. Whats wrong with this "thing"? Don't tell me this only works in- wait, I'm being stupid. Sora and Riku already unsealed this place from dreams.

Wait... of it's unsealed then... I only could do it if I'm in the real one! He smirked at his knowledge. Okay then, that leaves the Dream Eaters.

Wait... are there any left though? After ironically he said, that one appeared. He gave a not amused face. Damn you irony!

It turns out the Dream Eater was a Dark Wonder Meow(I just checked it's name to see if there is a difference).

There are two types of Dream Eaters. The friendly tameable "Spirits". They a emblem, that has a heart with angelic wings and a curve tail. If you pay attention enough, the heart has three holes that look like eyes(look up dream eaters for kingdom hearts).

While the "Nightmare" has a heart emblem with devilish wings and a pointy tail, like a demon. The "heart emblem" is divide in thirds.

Spirits are the ones who eat(or defeat) the Nightmare. While the "Nightmare" eats dreams and plant nightmares.

The "Spirits" are referred as "Spirit Dream Eaters", while "Nightmares" are referred to "Nightmare Dream Eaters".

"Spirits" have light colors while "Nightmares" have darker colors, such as "red eyes"(which you could tell the difference). They are the opposite of each other.

After moments of ranting he saw the creature moving towards him. This is so not my day. He began to run for it. The Nightmare began to chase after the dreamer.

He ran towards the Second District. He was in the middle of the path. He begins to pant while stopping. Can't... die... here. So out of... shape.

Need to... run to... Third District. Then he looks behind him. He saw the little Dream Eater. Man, cut me some slack! He then ran for it to the next district.

Soon he made it to the Third District. As he made it there, he tried to open the the door to the First District. But he failed.

Why wont it open?! He tried pulling and pushing it. Then he somehow sensed something behind him. It was that Nightmare.

He groaned. I would of fought you in the first place, if a had a WEAPON! Suddenly the Keyblade, Oblivion appeared in his right hand.

Oh gee, I would of know to summon a Keyblade. Then realization came to him. A KEYBLADE! Since when can I wield a Keyblade?!

Then he forgot the Nightmare in front of him. Well then, I guess your my first ever opponent to fight in a diffrent world.

As he held the Keyblade in reverse, he got drowsy. Huh? what's... happening? Soon he fell on the ground unconscious.

Later...

Angelo is in his bed sleeping. Suddenly he woke up. What?! Huh? I'm... in my room? Wait a minuet-I was in Traverse Town. And I can summon a Keyblade?

This gets weirder and weider. I need to find a way to visit the other worlds. But how? He sighed. This is freakin' annoying!

He sighed again. Might as well go to the backyard. He got up and went to the backyard. As he got there he thought of something.

Wait a minuet-Wheres my bag! He then went inside his room to find it. He saw it on the rack near his bed.

There you are. He inspect it to make sure if his stuff was missing. Phew, everything's here-wait, wheres my A amethyst!?

He searched the bag again. Where is it!? Soon he gave up. Then he groaned, I can't believe I lost my "birth stone".

And I won it too(I won it about one or two years ago). Then suddenly there was a bright flash in his room. He shielded his eyes from the brightness.

When the flashy part stopped, he opened his eyes. Huh? That's! What he saw was he amethyst. It was glowing and floating in the room.

He cautiously began to touch it. As he did, it brighten the whole room again. AHHHHHHHHHH!

Somewhere...

_Are you alright?_ Angelo could hear someone say something, but it was in a whisper like voice._ Can you speak?_

Angelo began to groan as he awaken from unconsciousness. Huh? Where... am i? Who... are you? He began to make out the figure's silhouette.

Can you get up young one? The figure spoke. I think so, Angelo responded. As his vision cleared he saw the figure clearly.

What a minuet- your! It was a old man who had a gray beard, that reached to his abdomen area.

He had on a long blue robe and a blue pointy hat with yellow stars and a crescent moon.

"Your Master Yen Sid"!

Skit: "Not long"

Angelo: Hello everybody! Nightmare Wonder Meow: *whimpers*. Angelo: AHHH! Where did you come from! Nightmare Wonder Meow: *Whimpers*.

Angelo: Um translation please? Nightmare Wonder Meow: I said... I'll kill you! Angelo: And I'm freaked out now. Anyways. Three more weeks until, schools starts for me. Nightmare Wonder Meow: That's enough time to kill you. Angelo: Do you Ever be quiet! Nightmare Wonder Meow: No! Because I'm CUTE!

Angelo: You wished. Anyway See ya. *Summons Keyblade* Die! Nightmare Wonder Meow:*left a while ago*. Angelo: Oh well. Bye readers!

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 6: Story Telling

Author's note: All copy rights go to their perspective owners. I own nothing, except for my oc's and my story. Also, there will be spoilers to Kingdom Hearts fans.

Skit: "Ideas"

Angelo: Hey everyone! How is everyone? Well I'm sort of running out of ideas, because summer vacation is almost over for me. Just kidding! But I would new to think of new ideas and Keyblade and other designs. And I'm so not drawing oc(original character). Well I could but nah, I would do it if I was bored or something. But I have this new idea for a diffrent story. It's based off from my dream I had from July, or June. Anyways, time to start the chapter!

* * *

Previously on chapter V: _Man I l lost my birth stone. What now. Huh? Where... am I. Are you alright? Your! Master Yen Sid!_

Chapter VI: Story Telling And Gifts!

Your Master Yen Sid! The old man in front of him nodded. Moments later, Angelo got up from the floor. Yen Sid went to sit in his chair.

The two were silent, until Yen Sid spoke up. Your from another world I see? Tell me... how did you get here?

Before Angelo could speak, there was a bright light that surrounded the room. The two shielded their eye's. Soon the light faded away.

When Angelo opened his eyes he saw three figures in "Black Coats". Of course their heads were hidden. The two gasped humans gasped.

Why are there Organization XIII members here!? Angelo Exclaimed. Yen Sid got up from his chair. Tell us... why are you here?

The three stood silently. Then one of them spoke and it spoke with a female voice. Were here, then she pointed at Angelo, because of him. Me, Angelo asked in shock.

Yes you, the stranger said. Your the reason we got here in the first place. How, Angelo yelled in question. The stranger humph.

Um, your the one who teleported me in the first place, when you were in the past of Radiant Garden. Master Yen Sid became confused.

Tell me who are all of you? The three stood in silence. Then the female talked. To tell you the truth, I don't know these two. She said while pointing at the two.

Angelo became suspicions. Wait your voice. It can't be! Your-before he could speak up, the female interrupted him.

Took you long! Now then, enough chit chat. It's time for all of us to reveal ourselves, don't you two agree. The two said nothing. Then the room became tense.

The three slowly removed their hoods. Angelo gasped at the surprise of their appearances. It was his sister, cousin, and... his childhood friend.

"STAR! EVELYN! R-RICHARD!" It's you! Wha-why are all of you here!? They said nothing. Master Yen Sid spoke up. Do you know them child.

Yes I do, Angelo responded. Their my "sister, "cousin", and "childhood friend", he said sorting them out in order. Then realization came.

Oh, that reminds me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angelo-Angelo Devenecia.

Angelo began to point at the others, that's, Star Devenecia, Evelyn Gallegos, and Richard.

And I'm not revealing his last name. Since I don't have his permission to say it(also this is a story after all). The others look at him suspiciously.

What are you talking about, they said in unison. Angelo panicked. Um, don't worry about it. Lets get back on, "how did you all get here".

Well, Star started, I got here, by your-. When she try to speak the last word, it came out of nothing. - why can't I say the word.

Then Angelo came up with a theroy. It must be censored. What, Star said. Well, if were in a rated g world, that means we have to say rated g language, Angelo said.

If you want to say your words, we have to enter a world, where we can say them. Well, that's on theory. Ahem, Yen Sid said.

Okay, I back to the - story I guess. Star rolled her eyes.

Anyway, from the beginning, I was teleported to Radiant Garden, because of weird stuff, like glowing objects and dreams from video games and stuff.

"Me TOO", the other three yelled in unison. Star continued. Anyway, I was having a dream of being chased down by some, mouse rat, thingy.

Us too, The three said in unison. Star continued. Then my favorite thing glowed and I was in the world, Radiant garden-but since Angelo here, somehow managed to to teleport us here, is a different story. Kay you two your turn, Star said to Evelyn and Richard. Actually I'll go next, Angelo said. Soon he told everyone what happened.

Wow,Star said in awe. That's the most- thing I ever heard. You have the power to change time. She scoffed, whatever.

Now then, your turn. She pointed to Evelyn. Oh fine then. It started as a dream then I played Kingdom Hearts II and I was sucked in the t.v. and stuff. Then this bright light appeared and I was teleported here with this clothing. Me like. Now then, your turn, Evelyn pointed to Richard. He stood there silently.

Um, guys, Angelo said. Richard isn't much of a talker. It started when I was playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, which Angelo gave me on my Christmas.

Angelo gasped as he talked. Richard continued. As I was playing, I was sucked into the game and I found myself in Radiant Garden, in the past.

Then this bright light appeared and I saw a lot of people. As I did I went to see what was happening to them, but I was blocked by a barrier.

Then I went to find a diffrent passage but I was sucked in a bright light. Finally Angelo realized something.

I get it now. Everyone looked at him. Our stories are in fragments. If we start from the beginning, we could figure out the entire story by everyone's perspective.  
Well no duh, Star said sarcastically. Oh-, at least I'm the smart one, out of this group with a unique thoughts of... stuff. Everyone looked at him.

Whatever, Angelo responded. So we need to piece our stories in order. Hm, this gets interesting. This is very interesting indeed, Master Yen Sid said.

The teens looked at the old man. Your all from the same world, are you not. They nodded. "Tell me this-can any of you wield a Keyblade".

(Oh dear god, another Keyblade drawing! Oh well, I'll post it on deviantart, when I'm done drawing it, so it would be vague, right now. 8/12/12/ 3:40 pm.)

The teens gasped at the question. They simply reached out their perspective arms and summoned their Keyblades.

Angelo had "Oblivion", Star had "OathKeeper", Richard had a spider guard, and which looks like veins going to the teeth, and one side had blue and the other red; also the keychain. My Keyblades name is "Intoxicate Fate"(Note: It's original name I started out with was: Gemini Reverse: Mask of Time. I changed it because, the previous name was horrible. Richard if your reading this, I hope you like the new name). The guard and keychain had a face of a, well it's supposed to be a spider but oh well.

Then Evelyn name her Keyblade. My Keyblade's name is-(I still need to create one first, so the story comes first then the drawing).

After showing their respective Keyblades, Master Yen Sid became impressed. Why, such children are able to wield the Keyblade. But be forewarned, there is a evil man who wishes to destroy the worlds and turn them into the darkness.

I know, Angelo said. That's how Sora failed the Mark of Mastery, and Riku is now a Keyblade Master. So right now your training Kairi to become a Master too ,or something like that. Yen Sid was in awe. How you do know that much Angelo? Well, if I tell you, I'll be exposing our world and a "LOT" of stuff.

I know I can trust you, but I think it is necessary to keep it from you. Yen Sid nodded. I see, I understand. You can tell me if you want, anytime.

Angelo nodded. Thank you for understanding. But... we need to find a way to train. You see I have a problem. Soon Angelo explained the situation about Pain and Exile. Yen Sid was in awe. I see, all of you do need training. But by telling your "Keyblades", none of you are not official wielders.

Angelo became dumb folded. What do you mean "not official Keyblade wielders". As I said, Yen Sid spoke, none of you are not real wielders. Your Keyblades are "fake".

The teens gasped. You see, those keyblades you all have are "temporally".

You all may wield them, but their fakes. "But in order to gain the abilities of the Keyblade, they must chose you or someone must do the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony". After hearing all of this, the teen's faces turned into disappointment. So... all this time, our Keyblades are "fakes"? He sighed.

Just great! And here I thought I had a "real live Keyblade"! After his frustration, he sighed. Well if it's any consolation prize, at least we can fight with them.

Then realization came to him. Wait a minuet! If I'm right, it's the key chain that creates the Keyblade. He began to search his pockets. He found his "house keys".

Okay now. He threw his key chain in the air, and it transformed into a Keyblade. It was the Kingdom Key. It was the same as Sora's Keyblade.

But he noticed something off as he inspected it. Huh? Where's my key chain?! Everyone else was in awe. Wow Angel(that's my nickname that my family uses).

Impressive, Yen Sid said. Tell me, how did you know that would happen? Angelo noticed Yen Sid words. Oh um... since I can summon a Keyblade, I remembered that the key chains are the one that matters, to create the Keyblade. After that, suddenly a screen like panel appeared before Angelo. Whoa!

What's this. Hello "I'm your personal guide when helping you figure stuff out-for example, the key chains of the Keyblades".

Soon there was writing about the "key chains". After done reading he understands. I see now. The "key chain" gives you abilities, not the appearance.

But that doesn't explain, how my key chain turned into a Keyblade. He began to think. Hmm. It's probably a unique ability or something? Hmm.

While Angelo was thinking the others began to ask the master. Hey you, Yen Sid, Star said. How do we get back home to our world?

Yen Sid looked at Star. That is quite difficult to think of. I could use my magic to send you all home, but something is interfering.

Tell us what's wrong then, Star said. I don't know, Yen Sid said. It's something that is beyond my magic. Angelo came out of his thoughts when he heard Yen Sid said.

I probably know, he said. But I can't tell you, because you won't get it. Well maybe. But someday I'll tell you. Yen Sid nodded. I understand.

Yen Sid, Angelo spoke. What is it, Yen Sid said. I want you to help us train. But I don't want any of us to take the "Mark of Mastery". We might take it but not now.

Tell me, is there any way to make us "Keyblade Masters"? Or at least prepare us for it. I got an idea already. We can go to other worlds and find the heroes in those worlds, so they can train us for the Exam. How about it?

Yen Sid didn't speak, nor did the others. Then he broke the silence. I see. That would help you on your quest to defeat the one who's destroying the worlds.

But it is a dangerous task, that might be to great for you. I know, Angelo said. I may be an non adventurous, timid, and inexperience, but I need to try.

The others nodded in agreement. I see, the man speak. It looks like I can't change your mind.

But if your intending to go on your journey, you would need the requirements in order to go to space. Huh why's that, Angelo asked. I didn't need it before, as my sister as well. Hmm, Yen Sid replied. How can this be. You would of perished if you didn't have the requirements. Well, I guess that would makes us special then.

Oh shut up, Star said. Whatever, Angelo replied. Oh that reminds me! Are we able to use Keyblade Gliders? Well... I suppose, Yen Sid said.

But that is advanced at you rate. But if you go to the fairies in the next room, they would give you magical abilities.

The Teens nodded. Moments later they entered the next room. It was a bit small but enough room. The four saw three humans with insect wings.

Oh dear, looks like you are the visitors. My name is Flora. Flora is dressed in red and yellow. My name is Fauna. She dressed in green.

And my name is Merryweather. She dressed in blue. We were informed to give you all the requirements for your journey. Now then lets begin.

First of your garments. Red would suit you all. Then as Flora changed their garments, they became red. Uhh, this doesn't suit me, Angelo complained.

Well of course dear, Merryweather said. Blue suits you. Then everyone's color changed to blue. Um, not this kind of blue.

Oh, none of you are doing it right, said Fauna. Then she changed everyone's color to a shade of green. Um, it's okay I guess?

I prefer red, Star said. See, Flora said. Then she made everyone red. No Blue, Merryweather argued. She made everyone blue. No green, Fauna argued.

Then she made everyone green. Soon it started an all out war of colors. The teens did everything they could to dodge the magic fight.

Soon the fight ended by someone. And that someone was Richard. If none of you stop this fight, your regret ever being magical!

Everyone soon became frighten from Richard. It's the fight all over again, Angelo yelled in fear. After a while of calming down.

The three fairies finally came to a conclusion. Okay now dearies. Okay girls on three. 1...2...3!

They symmetrically waved their wands and each color surround all of them. Soon they all had very nice clothing.

They were in awe when they finally had their garments created.(Note: I'm not creating the clothes. Get that straight!)

Angelo had a long sleeve black shirt with a angel and demon wing side to side.

He had black pants with black and white stitches(and yes the black is hard to see) that made a X symbol.

He had on black shoes with a sword design in the middle with angel and demon wings wrapped around it. Me like the attire.

Star had on a short sleeve red shirt with black markings on her sides. She had on red pants with black stitches that also made X symbol.

Finally she had on red shoes with a beautiful women with red hair in black clothing design.

Evelyn had on a cobalt blue shirt with short sleeves and gold and black stitches that overlapped each other and created garden design.

She had on black pants with gold lining, that zigzag.

Finally she had on, black shoes with gold lining, the design on the shoes had a mirror; white in the center gold in the outer layer.

Finally Richard's clothing. He had on a half and half black and dark forest green shirt. He had on black pants with shiny green lining(or stitches)

Finally he had on black shoes with a moon design, that makes it feel like, it would glow in the dark.

They were in awe in the clothing they were given.

There you are dears, now these aren't- ordinary garments, Angelo interrupted Flora. Yes, these garments are supposed to give us unique abilities.

Yes of course, said Fauna. Now then before you all go you might need these. Moments later, the three fairies waved their wands and the teens were given more stuff.

Now the "Black Coats" are supposed to protect you all from the darkness, said Flora. If your about to ask, where I got them, I found a way to replicate some.

And the Bags I created ave magical properties, that allows you to carry anything without carrying the weight around, said Fauna.

And the ability that I gave you, lets you not be hungry in any world, Said Merryweather. But it's has it limits. If there is a world with food, you will be hungry.

But if there is a world where you can't eat, like in a ocean for an example(which is probably in Aerial's world). But since that is not going to be helpful, I also gave you the ability to talk to each other. The group became confused. What do you mean, "we can talk to each other"?

Merryweather giggled. You'll will find out soon. Now dears hurry along now to Master Yen Sid, said Flora. The group nodded. They said their thank you's as they left.

Moments later, they talked to Master Yen Sid. So I see the new clothing. They smiled at the comment.

Now then, in order to travel the worlds, you would need Keyblade Armor. Oh really, Angelo asked. We don't mind if you are going to create fake armor for protection.

Yen Sid shook his head. No you would need real Keyblade Armor(Again I'm not making drawings of the armor nor the clothing).

Angelo jaw dropped. Are you seriously!? That's awesome! Yen Sid raised his hand. Angelo became quiet after the action.

Now then... lets begin, Yen Sid said. After a long time, we had our Keyblade Armor. We had the activation part on our right shoulders.

My color was, black with white. Star's had black and red. Evelyn had blue and gold. And Richard had black and dark green.

Hey guys, Angelo spoke. The others looked at him. We should put on the Black coats, so no one in any world would not now our identity's.

And we really have to keep it a secret fro others, since where from a other world. And I'm serious! If they find out about the other worlds, we would be in trouble.

What would happen, Star asked sarcastically. Oh I don't know, what would happen if Fox McCloud from StarFox and everyone in their universe, were to find out about our dimension of the worlds, and come and take over them! That's what! Angelo then talked in a calm voice.

I'm serious, we can't tell anyone about us and the other worlds. Got it? They nodded in agreement.

My, such a world peace keeper, Yen Sid said. He is true about the secret of other worlds and never forget that. If you tell them about it, their will be trouble.

They nodded. Soon they put on the Black Coats. After they are done putting them on, Angelo had a question. So, Master Yen Sid, do we do now?

My advice is to go home for now and go back to Radiant Garden. They all nodded in agreement. Well guys, might as well get some sleep before we go, Angelo said.

They nodded. Then they heard footsteps. Angelo gasped, everyone quick put on the hoods and hide in the other room. As they did that, they hid in the next room.

The three fairies were startle. Angelo made a shh gesture and try to hide behind the stuff and so did the others.

Then they heard a male voice. Master Yen Sid were back from training. Then Angel recognized the voice. It was Riku's voice.

(It can't be!) Hey Kairi, can I talk to you for a minuet in the next room? Um sure, Kairi responded. (-. What I can't say that word in though?!) Then everyone heard the footstep getting nearer. (What to-huh? Why am I so sleepy? Can't stay awake. Getting tired.) Then the teens all began to fall asleep at the same time.

As Riku and Kairi entered the room, all they saw was the fairies.

Skit: Birthday!

Evelyn: Hello everyone, today's my birthday! Angelo: Good for you. All I dd was watch Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince, and fell asleep.

And I got you Tales of Graces f for your present and I ate nothing. What a boring party that was. Evelyn: Angelo, just shut up! Angelo: Whatever.

Evelyn: Well, we have to go Bye!

Skit: Chapter

Angelo: Hey everyone! Well, it's been a while, since I wrote a long chapter as this. Also I would need to work a Keyblade design for Evelyn.

Wish me luck on that one. Anyways, well... I got nothing. Might as well end it here. BYE!

To Be Continued...


	11. Skit: Keyblades!

Skit: Keyblade

Angelo: I finally drew Evelyn's Keyblade! Know I just need to post it on Deviant art and I'm done. Although it would be semi-original. But oh well. Back to story. 8/13/12

Also, the Keyblade deisgn is based off, from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Just letting you all know. Also If you go to my profile, and copy, paste, and enter, my DeviantArt art profile, you would see it. But I need to create it first. Also just letting you know, I always sketch ot out first then try to create it on the deviant art.

Well bye! 8/13/12


	12. Skit: Keyblade part 2

Skit: Keyblade part 2!

Angelo: Hey everyone! I just finished Evelyn's keyblade, on my deviantart account. Go to my profile and go to my deviantart. I hope you all like it!

Good bye!


	13. Chapter 7: What To Do?

Author's note: All characters and copy rights go to their owners. I own nothing except for the story, oc's, and oc designs.

Skit: Nothing part 2 or was it three?

Angelo:... Star:... Evelyn: Yay, Tales of Graces f! Richard:... Angelo&Star&Richard: We got nothing to say!

previously on chapter six:_ Our Keyblades are fake? Me like new attire. Quick put on the hoods. (Why am I so sleepy? Can't resist.)_

Chapter VII: What to do?

After suddenly fallen asleep, in the Mysterious Tower. Angelo was in his bed, without no explanation. He soon began to slowly wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Ugh... were... am I? As he got up, he scanned the area. It can't be!? He found himself in his room. Why am I here!? I was in the Mysterious Tower, and I'm here?!

"And... why do I always fall asleep"? He groaned in frustration. Why!? Soon he got out of bed and moved around the house. He went to the "backyard".

As he went to the backyard, he started at the stump. This place... this is the place that I started out, since "he" came. I wonder if Exile has any friends since he joined Pain and his group. Angelo sighed. What to do? I guess, I might as well wait for the opportunity. Oh well. More computer time for me!

Skit: Short

Angelo: Well, this was a very short chapter! Narrator: There is a reason for this. Trust me. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience. But this is necessary.

Also, next week, I won't be able to write any more chapters, so the next one would have to be my last. But this means an another SEQUEL! Or some sort.

Well bye!


	14. Chapter 8: Explantions

Author's note: All characters go to their perspective owners. I only own the story and my oc's.

Skit: "Reasons"

Angelo: *Low voice* hey everyone. Thanks for reading this story. The reason I cut the story short is because of... well "issues". It probably show in the story, if you pay attention. Well... lets get the story started.

Previously on chapter VII:_ What to do? This is the place when "he" came. _

Chapter VIII: Explanation?!

Present month, August.

Angelo went to the backyard to see if anything happened. He sighed in disappointment, nothing huh? He shrugged, oh well.

(My sister is a disappointment to me. I just don't anything to happen to her. I don't want her to end up in "hell". Her actions would make end up there.) He sighs.

Why? Why is she ending up likes this? She will end up there if this keeps on continuing. She's in denial. Every time I try to show my affection, she pushes away.

He sighs again. What am I going to do? Then his sister shows up. Hey! Angelo turns around. Hey my "dear sister". He replied back with a smile.

What are you doing out here, Star asked. I should ask you the same thing, Angelo replied. Shouldn't you be on the phone, or on the internet, by now?

Star smirked, true. Then she went back in the house. Angelo sighed as she left. What am I going to do? Then he suddenly felt sleepy. Huh? Why... am I so sleepy.

He put his right hand on his forehead. Not... again. Then Angelo fell forward. When he was unconscious, his body disappeared.

Somewhere...

Angelo slowly opened his eyes. Huh? When he fully awakened, his scanned his surroundings.

This... place? "The world between the dimensions of reality and virtual reality". Angelo smirked, well... lets get started.

"Gates to the Virtual world, OPEN"! As he said that, a "bright light" opened a passage to many worlds. As he floated in space, he noticed his clothes changed.

Sweet! I get my better clothing! He smiled at the attire. Now then... should I find Master Yen Sid and tell him the whole truth, or should I go to a diffrent world?

Angelo was in thought. Then he remembered something. "I went to the worlds by guidance, so if I'm moving freely, I should go to Master Yen Sid!?"

He smiled. I so like my thinking. Now then, I just use my imagination to move right? Then imagined himself moving forward. Cool, I moved!

Great, this makes things easier! Soon he found himself at the Mysterious Tower world. Of course he was at the beginning entrance.

Angelo found himself teleported to the beginning spot. Wow!

So that's what it feels like being teleported. When he was done thinking about teleporting,he realized he had a Black Coat on.

"Whoa! When did this come on!? Oh well, at least I don't have to bother putting it on. Then realization came to him. Wait a minuet!?"

He realized the stuff he got from the three fairies. He made sure he had everything. K I'm good. "But before he started to move he saw two familiar creatures."

One was a duck in a sailor-like attire. He had on a blue french hat thingies, and a blue, black vest. And one was a dog.

He had on a orange hat, a orange vest with a green shirt; orange pants with a black belt with a silver buckle and black shoes.

Wait a minuet those are- Huh? Then the duck started to scream. Then the duck pointed at Angelo, look! Then the dog looked at the duck, pointing at.

Organization XIII, the dog yelled. Then the two ran towards into the tower. Angelo sighs, dear god. I might as well go inside.

I'm so -. He sighs again and begins to run towards the tower.

Yen Sid's p.o.v.

Master Yen Sid is in his room talking to, four people. "Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea". Yen Sid revealed their names. The three looked at Yen Sid. Riku it's time for Kairi's training.

Mickey, I also want you train Kairi also. Mickey gave Yen Sid a confused look, Why me. Before Yen Sid could speak, he heard yelling.

The duck started to scream and shut the door behind him. The two began to breathe heavily. What is the matter, Yen Sid asked.

It's it's- Organization XIII, the dog interrupted the duck. Donald,Goofy I will take of the situation, Yen Sid revealed their names.

Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Mickey summoned their weapons, to prepare themselves for the worst.

Angelo's p.o.v.

Angelo was at the the final door to "Master Yen Sid's room". He panted, why... must I... walk these stairs? He groaned as he got close the the door.

Then realization came. Wait a minuet? They must already summoned their weapons by now? How cliche`. Wait a minuet, since when this came across my mind.

Then realization came to him. It must have been the Author, slash, narrator? Yep, the Narrator responded. Angelo groaned.

Were going to end up breaking the fourth wall again. Then Angelo cleared his throat in. Ahem. Would you all mine putting away your weapons please?!

I don't want to die yet, he said with a somewhat- sarcastic tone. Okay I'm coming in now! It won't be surprising in you all have your weapons out!

(Dear god, help me, or not.) Angelo advanced towards the door, while holding his key chain in his right pocket. He began to slowly open the door.

When he opened the door he saw no one, except for Master Yen Sid. Okaayyy? Then he closed the door and walked back the entrance.

As he was in the middle of the stairs. The door slam open, which made Angelo reacted.

"Out the door came out a, "two teen, males with silver- purplish hair- on with spiky red hair; a teen, female with dark red hair and a dog, a duck, and a mouse."

Angelo began to stare at them in surprised. It can't be!? The five stared at the "hooded figure". Tell us why your here, the Silver- purple headed teen said.

Angelo became silent. Well, the Silver headed teen asked. Angelo started to connect his index(I think) fingers together. Well um... I came here to see Master Yen Sid.

The group still had their cautious face. What will you if we let you talk to him, the mouse asked. Um... talk to him, Angelo responded.

About what, the duck asked. Look, I just came here to talk to him about important things, Angelo shouted with courage.

Oh really now, the red head said. If your hear to talk to him, you don't mind if we listen then?

Angelo gasped. I do mind! Then I guess you can't speak to him then, the red head responded.

Angelo was frustrated. Fine! It's better if it's all of you then Sora trying to kill me!

Sora, the five yelled in unison. Angelo raised his fingers in a bunny motion. Yeah, your so called "hero"! Look I just want to talk to Master Yen Sid!

The five looked at each other and nodded. Fine, the Female teen said. Then everyone summoned their weapons.

But if you try anything- yeah I get it, Angelo interrupted. You fight me. Soon Angelo walked to the room with the door shut.

Angelo and Yen Sid silently, stared at each other. Angelo manage to break the silence. Um... would you mind telling them to... summon their weapons.

It's making me uncomfortable. Yen Sid nodded. I will, but first, who are you and why your here? Angelo gasped. It's me! One of you... "unexpected visitors".

Then he showed him his key chain. Yen Sid stared at it in awe. So, you came back? Why here? I'm here to tell you everything now, Angelo responded.

Mind on telling us, what's happening here, the red head male asked. Hey lea, or Axel, would you mind not asking the question, Angelo said revealing the teen's name.

Lea gasped. You must be one of "Xehanort's vessels"! Lea readies his weapon. Angelo chuckled. As if. I thought you would wield the "Keyblade" by now?

Everyone else gasped. How do you know about that, the red head girl asked. Angelo looks at her. Oh Kairi, Angelo revealed her name.

You say... I have ways. But aren't you in training? Kairi gasped. Angelo then looked at the purplish- silver head teen. And you!

I can't believe you succeed while Sora failed. The fans were surprised. "The hero failed while the dark failure risen". Oh Riku, Angelo revealed his name.

You are so surprising. Riku gasped. How do you know about my life!? Angelo smirked. I have my ways. And all of you, Angelo refereeing the animals.

"Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Two servants and a king. And their friends? Angelo scoffed, typical world."

So Yen Sid, you ready for the whole story? Yen Sid nodded. But before we begin... I need all of them to leave, Angelo said.

The grouped gasped. Why do we need to leave- you could be a enemy for all we care, Axel shouted. Yen Sid shock his head, it's best if none of you know the truth.

But, Axel retaliated. Lea... it's the best for everyone to not know the truth, Yen Sid spoke. It could be devastating.

Lea grunted and left the room. Soon the rest left the room with worry looks. Angelo sighed. Finally! I can take this off! Angelo took of his hood. He smiled.

Okay now... back to business. Yen Sid nodded. Angelo soon told Yen Sid everything. He told him about god and his miracles, drugs, technology and other stuff he knew.

Yen Sid was in awe. Soon Angelo finished telling him his short adventure, when he was at school. He told him about his new school, but it was vague though.

Angelo told him about video games. Angelo had a distress look. So basically... your all fake. Then the door suddenly shot opened. The others fell down in a group pile.

They groaned in pain. They shouted out in retaliation. Get off me you palooka, Donald shouted. gwarsh sorry Donald, goofy apologized.

"Angelo Gasped. How much all of you heard!? Yen Sid, if you have the power... erase their memories NOW! Yen Sid shakes his head. I'm sorry, but I don't have the ability to do so." Angelo groans. Why did you all have to listen?! Soon they all got up on their feet.

So... were all fake, Kairi said with a sad tone. Angelo felt guilty. Well... I wouldn't say 'fake", but um... progress? Angelo shrugged, I got nothing.

Everyone had a sad face. Well, Yen Sid did tell all of you, Angelo shouted in a mild tone. But, now you all know the truth now. Angelo sighs.

Why am I explaining all of this? But yeah, I'm a Keyblader. Anyway, don't tell "Sora". I might tell others in other worlds, if they get to suspicious. Angelo shrugs.

But, hey-what can you do? Anyway, I'm on my way to meet someone. But since I was done explaining things here- I might as well go home and wait, till school starts.

But how will I get home? Then Angelo felt sleepy. Huh? Angelo put his hand to his head. Why am I so... sleepy? Angelo yawns, sleep tight everyone.

Then Angelo fell to the floor.

Somewhere...

Angelo was in his bed sleeping. Soon he wakes up. So... this is my only way home? Interesting? Well, high school, here I come!

Skit: Bye

Angelo: Hello everyone! I would like to say bye to this story. Well bye Everyone! Hope you enjoyed summer!


	15. Skit: Necessary!

Skit: Necessarily!

Angelo: Hello everyone! The reason for the ending skit- on the final chapter, is because of... time restrictions? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed summer and enjoyed this story. Thank you all for reading. Until next: The Video Game Travelers: High School Days! Or something. I need to come up with better titles. Well bye for now.

SEE YA!


End file.
